The present invention relates to a battery which uses ionized gas in reaction with a metal core to store energy.
Lithium batteries are batteries that have lithium as an anode. They stand apart from other batteries in their high charge density (long life) and high cost per unit. Depending on the design and chemical compounds used, lithium cells can produce voltages from 1.5 V (comparable to a zinc-carbon or alkaline battery) to about 3.7 V. Disposable lithium batteries are contrasted with lithium-ion and lithium metal polymer, which are rechargeable batteries, where ions move between the anode and the cathode, using an intercalated lithium compound or metallic lithium as the electrode material. Lithium batteries are widely used in products such as portable consumer electronic devices.
Lithium batteries are limited in their storage capacity, since, by its very nature, lithium can only accept one electron per cation. Modern electric cars, for example, have a range of approximately 300 miles at best, so they require frequent and lengthy recharge sessions.
As can be seen, there is a need for improved batteries that have an increased storage capacity.